Halloween Pranks
by Andromeda14614
Summary: What is Naruto being? Up to no good as usual. But what if he goes a little to far in his pranks? What else, don't get mad get even! Halloween special. Happy Halloween!
1. Operation:Prank Ramen Loser

Hey here is another story. I know I should be working on my other story but I haven't found the time, except write now I guess. This will probably be a 2-shot; I wanted to do something for Halloween.

"NARUTO!!" Yelled a wet Sakura.

"Naruto!" Yelled a pink Sasuke through gritted teeth.

"N-naruto!" Somewhat yelled a scared Hinata.

"NNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Yelled everyone in the village.

"Music to my ears!" Said Naruto laughing. "You should have seen your faces!"

"I-I d-d-don't think y-you w-want to s-s-see my f-face b-b-b-baka!" Said Sakura although she stuttered due to her shaking teeth. "I'm going to murder you for this." Said Sasuke. While saying it he grabbed Naruto's neck and started to choke him. Poor Naruto was yelling and screaming while turning blue.

"S-sasuke-san p-p-please s-stop choking h-him." Said Hinata softly. Sasuke looked at her, sighed, and let him go. "Saved by the bird, dope." Said Sasuke.

"Thank you Hinata!" Said Naruto. "I'm s-still m-m-mad at y-you N-n-naruto-k-kun." Said Hinata leaving his grasp.

Naruto pouted.

"But Hinata-chan." Whined Naruto but she was already out of ear shot.

"That's w-what y-you get f-f-for scaring h-her." Said Sakura as she walked away. "Yeah dope." Said Sasuke as he too walked away in Sakura's direction.

"Oh come on it was a simple prank!" Yelled Naruto to their backs. Sighing heavily he turned and walked in the other direction.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura walked to Team seven's training ground where team 8, team 10, and Guy's team were waiting for them. (A/N: Its just the genins, no jonins.)

When they showed up everybody went wide-eyed while trying to stifle their laughter, especially at Sasuke. "Don't ask." Said Sasuke with sheer anger evident in his voice.

"Look we only have a few hours until the party so does everybody knows what their doing, right?" Demanded Sakura. Everybody nodded. "Good, operation Prank Ramen Loser is a go!" She said as everyone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

That's it for now.

What is operation Prank Ramen Loser?

Find out in the next chapter if you review! Also, if you actually took the time to read this part please put 4.0 at the end of your review. It will really mean a lot to me. See ya'll later!


	2. Happy Halloween Naruto!

At the Ichiraku ramen shop,

"Naruto, it has been a while since we have sat down here to eat and talk." Said Iruka as he ate his bowl of ramen.

"Believe it Iruka-sensei! Here you are eating with Konoha's number 1 ninja!" Said Naruto scorfing down his 10th bowl of ramen. Iruka chuckled.

"So have you done any training lately?"

"Of course I have! I've even played some pranks on everybody in Konoha!"

'_So I've been told."_ Thought Iruka grimly. "Just take it easy on the pranks ok Naruto."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say Iruka-sensei" Said Naruto eating his 20th bowl.

'_I hope they don't scare him too much.'_ Thought Iruka.

4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0

Well that sucked, suffering from writers block. So let's just skip to the party.

4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0

At 11:00 p.m., the academy was dark and gloomy; all the great things of Halloween. The place was decorated like a haunted mansion. In the auditorium (I don't know if there is one so just work with me.) The party was up and running. Everybody was in costumes. From an ant to a zebra and everything in between.

Naruto, dressed as a ramen cup (go figure), searched for his friends aimlessly in the crowd. With no such luck he decided to give up when he heard Tsunade speak.

"Is everybody having fun tonight?" She yelled through the microphone. Everybody cheered and clapped. "Well too bad because I'm shutting this place DOWN!" She said as the lights went out and black smoke covered the place. Naruto looked around the place panicking until the lights came back on.

Everything was normal except, no one was in the room.

Naruto looked around again. "W-W-WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!!! He yelled as he ran out of the room, except he hit the wall first, then into the trash can. Then he rolled down a flight of steps.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Was heard all through the school.

4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0

All you could hear was laughter coming from the roof of the academy. On a big screen (And I mean BIG), all of Konoha was watching Naruto make a fool out of himself (As usual).

"Oh my goss, this is priceless!" Said Kiba.

"I agree. Tsunade you were flawless!" Said Tenten between laughs. "Thank you, I do what I can." Said Tsunade.

"Well phase one complete, on to phase two. Ready Sasuke-kun?" Said Sakura. "Been ready." He said walking toward the school.

4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0

"Ugh." Mumbled Naruto. He was now walking through the halls. He only had his orange ninja suit on (his costume got stuck in the trash can). _'What the_ _heck is going on here?'_ He thought. Just as he reached Iuka's classroom he saw a figure running toward him.

'_Sasuke?'_ "Sasuke!" He yelled. The said person stopped in front of him. "Where'd you come from?" Asked Naruto.

Panting, "I was outside when I heard screaming and ran in here."

There was a noise coming from inside the classroom. It sounded like nails tapping on a desk. Naruto gulped and pushed the door open to walk in with Sasuke following. The room was dark except a dim light in the corner which was where the tapping came from.

Both boys walked toward the light. As they drew closer the light grew brighter revealing a figure, specifically a girl. The girl was sleep but still tapping.

The boys knew who she was automatically. "Sakura-chan?" Said Naruto.

No reply.

"Sakura-chan." He repeated.

Still no reply.

"SSSSSSSAAAAAAAAKKKKK- Shut up!" Sasuke said cutting off Naruto as he put his hand over his mouth. Just then Sakura stood up. Both boys grew quiet.

She looked like she was in a trance. She did a couple of hand signs and yelled "Transformation jutsu!"

The boys backed up as the smoke cleared. It revealed a white tiger with green eyes. "S-s-sakura-chan?" Stuttered Naruto. Both Naruto and Sasuke stared at her with shock and fear.

"RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!" She yelled and started to charge at them. Sasuke jumped out of the way as Naruto ran for his life out of the classroom. As he ran heard Sasuke yell out of pain. 'She must have scratched or worse…' He thought as he ran out of the academy. He ran to the only place he felt safe at.

4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0

"All I can say is best comedy ever!!" Yelled Kiba. "You said it." Said Ino in between laughs. "Ok, now Hinata is all up to you." Said Tenten. "O-ok." She said. "Don't get too nervous." Stated Neji. "R-right."

4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0

Naruto ran all through the village to Ichiraku's. He saw the only person who could help him.

"Hinata, Hinata! You gotta help me!" He said as he grabbed her hand and ran with her. She blushed (of course) as they ran back toward the academy. The front door was locked. "Aww man how are we supposed to get in." He said.

"Um…" Spoke Hinata. He turned to her and then he saw nothing but black.

4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0

Awhile later Naruto found himself still in front of the academy accept he felt cold. _'Why is it so cold?'_ He looked down and saw that he had nothing but his boxers on. He looked frantically for his clothes but instead heard music.

He burst through the doors and ran all the way to the auditorium. He bust through the doors and ran toward the stage where Tsunade was. "Granny Tsunade where did everybody come from?"

"What do you mean?" She said aggravated. "You know, you made everybody disappear."

"What are you going about now dope?" (Guess who.)

"Yeah what's your deal?"

"Sasuke-teme! Sakura-chan! But, but…" He said trailing off as he looked at the crowd they were looking at something particular. He looked down and realized he still only had his boxers on. Everybody burst out laughing. You could hear their laughter all away from Suna!

4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0

"Do you hear some people laughing?" Asked Temari. "No, you're just hearing things." Said Gaara.

4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0

Naruto blushed as he tried to cover up his boxers. "Happy Halloween Naruto!" Yelled Sasuke, Sakura, and Tsunade. "Wha?" Said Naruto confused (as usual).

"This was all a prank." Said Sasuke. "Yeah, everything you saw and been through was all planned!" Said Sakura. "Everything? Even meeting with Hinata?"

"Yep, the whole village was in on it." Said Tsunade. "Um N-n-naruto-k-kun, h-h-here a-are your clothes." Said Hinata as she held out his clothes.

"You were in on this too Hinata?" Asked Naruto as he put on his clothes.

"Y-y-yes. W-w-w-e just w-w-wanted y-you to k-know how i-i-it felt to be p-p-p-pranked."

Naruto just stood there for a minute and walked toward the curtain. "Well, you guys got me good. You really fooled me. So, all I have to say is…" He started as pulled out an umbrella. "HAPPY HALLOWEEN KONOHA!!!" He screamed as he pulled the rope.

Gallons and gallons of ramen poured from the ceiling. Everything and everyone was covered in the stuff. People were slipping and sliding as Naruto laughed his head off at them.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled the whole village.

4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0

That night Naruto returned home as a bloody pulp and the whole village spent 3 weeks straight washing ramen off of themselves.

Another Halloween complete.

4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0X4.0

I know I am so late with this story but I was so busy! Between basketball games and school and the holidays I couldn't find any time. Since I made you wait so long you all can criticize me all you want. But please don't be to harsh. I should be able to update my other story soon. As I said gomen for making all of you wait! I'll try harder to get more updates in. Datteboyo!


End file.
